The Woman in my Life
by Lady Yamato
Summary: For Mother's Day a sweet little mother/son Fic. Centered around a certain Ishida. Read and Review, and happy Mother's Day!!


**The Woman in My Life  
**______________  
  
Chibi Yama growing up to hottie rock star Yama ^^ what more could you want. Pre-Ishida divorce, Pre-Takeru, (in some parts. You'll figure it out.) ...No couples, just a simple little Momma/Son Fic in honor of Mother's day, In fact, I'll dedicate this to my Momma. ^^ To: Lady Yamato Momma. Love: Lady Yamato *smiles* Happy Mother's day, give your Mom a hug or something after you read and review!! ^^  
  
Ja, Lady Yamato.  
  
P.S. Oh yeah, I, sadly, don't own Digimon nor none of it's characters, it's quite sad really.  
  
________________  
  
"Yamato. Yamato, wake up." Nancy Ishida, bent down and kissed his forehead. "Sweetie it's time to get up." She called as she rubbed her fingers over the pale skin on the young infant's cheeks.  
  
"Momma?" He opened his blue eyes to stare into hers letting out a small yawn in the process saying the only words he knew how. "Momma."   
  
"This day was made for us. Get up Yamato and look at the sun." She hoisted the blonde baby into her warm loving arms and smiled, Yamato nestled into her. Her proud motherly smile seemed to always be able to turn his cloudy skies blue. Her and Malcolm, his father, could be fighting over something one minute and she could turn around and smile that loving smile at her son sitting in the play-pin or the crib and it would seem as if she were a whole nother person, the momma he knew before all the bickering.  
  
"It's Mother's Day Yamato. But you don't have to give me a gift, you just being here is the perfect gift. It's my first mothers day, and yours too. She felt him reached up with two hands and take her face close to his in his tiny hands. "Momma." He let out again. "Momma."  
  
"I love you too, Yamato," She rocked him back in forth understanding the message he was trying to get across to her. Of course he couldn't say it, he wasn't nearly old enough yet, but she knew what he felt, mothers intuition you could call it.  
_____________  
  
"Yamato. What are you doing son?" Nancy peered under the table at her four year old son.  
  
"It's a surprise!!" he sheltered the present he had managed to make for his momma for her special day. He clumsily tied the pink bow on the gift then dragged it from out under the table.   
  
"Happy Mother's Day!!" The giddily child shouted and started to climb up onto her chair to be held in her waiting arms.   
  
Nancy smiled slightly in adoration at the now crushed what was supposed to be a cake that the boy had tried to make her. 'Momma' was scribbled in icing on the top, barley readable but Nancy knew the name all to well.  
  
"It says 'Momma,' because that's you." Yamato explained from her lap.   
  
"Thank you Yamato. It's the best present I've ever gotten." She smiled with proud eyes, How thoughtful he had been. He'd always been so sweet and thoughtful, the perfect little boy in Nancy's eyes.  
  
"Are you gonna try some. It's your favorite...Strawberry, with white frosting." He pointed to the drooping cake. The two layers were sliding off of each other and the white frosting was melting and sat in clumps on the cake.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course Yamato." Nancy smiled lovingly picking up a fork left over from breakfast and breaking off a piece of the mess. Yamato watched with anxious eyes as she took a bite.  
  
"Do you like it?! Do you?" He questioned excitedly.  
  
"Oh Yamato, it's the best I've ever had." She swallowed the lump of cake, it had been the most awful thing she had ever tasted but the love he had put into it seemed to out weigh the bad taste. The smile it put on his face made it worth it. She smiled the same smile she always gave him for reassurance, he laughed and held onto her tight.  
  
"Good Momma. I love you!" He reached up and kissed her cheek, slinging his arms around her neck in a Huge Yamato bear hug.  
  
"I love you too Yamato." She rubbed his hair and hugged him back.  
  
________________  
  
"Momma! Momma look at me!!" Yamato had climbed his way up to the top of a tree. "Momma! Look how high I am!" He sat perched above the picnic that the Ishida family had brought out to celebrate Mother's Day in the park. He was trying desperately to get his mothers attention off of his new little brother, Takeru.  
  
"I see you Yamato. Good job but please don't go any higher, I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" She looked up at the seven year old and smiled somewhat worried but then turned her attention back to the three year old in her lap. "I love you Takeru." She whispered and gave him the smile she had always giving Yamato before, that was his special smile, not Takeru's. Yamato's eyes burned with jealousy.  
  
_'He always gets in all the attention, I'll just climb higher and then she'll really be proud of me for being so strong. Then she'll tell me she loves me the most.'_ Yamato leered down at his baby brother as he reached for another branch.  
  
"Okay Momm-Ahhhh!" Yamato lost his balance on a tree branch.  
  
"Yamato!" Nancy handed off Takeru to Malcolm and sprung up and ran over to catch the shaken up boy. "Yamato are you okay?" She asked tearing up. "Momma!" he buried his head in her neck. "You saved me." He sniffed.   
  
"Yamato, what did I tell you? Don't climb up any higher." She scolded him, anger filling her every feature. "Yamato, you never listen, and when you don't listen you get hurt. That's bad Yamato! Bad!" She scolded. The word 'bad' felt like she had cracked a whip on him, it stung at his heart.  
_  
'I'm not bad...am I?_' His eyes teared up.  
  
"Momma, I was coming down." He looked guilty and choked out sobs. Nancy looked into his welled up blue eyes, his lip trembled. "I just wanted you to notice me." He said quietly and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Oh Yamato. I just can't stay mad at you." She hugged him tightly and rocked the grieving child.  
  
"I'm sorry Momma. I won't do It again. You can love Takeru most, it's okay." He cried more.  
  
"Oh, Yama, I love you just as much as I love Takeru, you don't have to think that. You're both my sons, your equal. It's okay that you wanted to get my attention, just don't you ever do it that way again. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my baby boy." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"You'd have Takeru." He wiped his tears on his sleeves.  
  
"I know I have Takeru, but I want you too." She rubbed his back.  
  
"I love you momma." He wept into her neck.  
  
"I love you too Yamato. I love you too." She closed her eyes.  
  
__________________  
  
"Yamato, get up! Get up right now! we're leaving." Yamato was jolted out of a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Dad?" He blinked, still trying to adjust to the light and commotion going on in his home. He could hear his mother yelling in the background and his dad would stop pushing on him to yell back at her.  
  
"Dad..whats going on?" He asked innocence taking him over.  
  
"Pack, we're leaving." He rushed out of the room leaving the dismal blond alone to try to make heads or tails of what was going on.  
  
"We're...leaving?" the eight year old looked over at his now four year old brother wondering how he could sleep through all this. What was going on, he couldn't understand.  
  
"Yamato?" the young blue eyed boy turned around wide eyed not knowing what to expect this time.  
  
"Oh, Momma. It's you." He sighed. "What's going on?" he looked up to her, Nancy covered her eyes at her boy's words.   
  
"Momma. I don't want to leave you. How come we're leaving? Mother's day is tomorrow. I still have to give you your gift." He looked at her confused, not knowing if he should cry too or if he should go over and comfort her. Maybe a little of both. He decided on the latter.  
  
"Momma, Please don't cry, you don have to cry. You're not supposed to be sad on your day..." He held her close to him.  
  
"Yamato, you have to leave. You're going to live with your father...and Takeru, he's going to live with me. I wish you could stay with me but Takeru's young and he needs me, and I think that dad needs you. You go with him and you be a good boy. I'll come see you, and you come see me. I know that you don't quite understand but you'll get it when your older.  
  
"Momma, do I have to go?" He pleaded with her eyes.  
  
"Yama, I didn't want this, but your father...It'll be okay, just go and make sure that you take good care of him. Okay?" She pushed some blond strands out of his eyes. "and promise me one more thing?" She took both of his hands.   
  
"Anything, Momma." He nodded hastily.  
  
"You grow up to be strong okay. Don't let anybody ever push you around and make something out of your self. Okay?" Nancy let go of her son in her own way, giving her son the proper parting words. Something deep inside told her she wouldn't see much of him after this.  
  
"Yamato, will you hurry up!" Malcolm yelled from the front room.  
  
Yamato's head jerked in his fathers direction. "I'm coming right now Papa!!" He called back. "Bye...Momma." He tried his best to smile for her.  
  
"Bye Yamato." She gave him one last hug. "Yama!" His father was getting impatient. "I better go.." He looked at his feet as he started out of the room. "Momma, I love you." He turned around and looked at her.   
  
"Yamato..I love you too." She let loose the tears. Yamato painfully turned out of the door to be pulled along by Malcolm, to where? He didn't know, he had a feeling he would see Takeru for a while now.  
  
___________________  
  
"Momma!" Yamato shot up, he blinked and wiped sweat off of his forehead. "Stupid dreams." The sixteen year old scowled realizing it was all an illusion, he was completely away now.  
  
"Great.." He mumbled and threw the sheets off of his body. "Tomorrow's mothers day..." He glanced around the room. "Why should I care.." He was feeling a bit bitter around the holiday. It had been a while since he had a nice mother's day. About nine years to be exact, back when he was seven and everything in the world seemed right, that had all came crashing down when he was eight and his mother and father decided to call it quits. It was hard for him to remember the good memories he had with his mother. Whenever he had wanted to see her his father had forbid it, it had kind of washed a bad image of her into his mind. Yamato didn't understand.  
_  
'I should care because I love her.'_ His voice told him on the inside. _'I lover her so much. I guess the reason I feel so bad around these holidays is because she's not around so much anymore. I know that I had good memories with her, how could you not have good memories with your own mother. I guess that's partly my fault, for forgetting. Maybe if I called and told her I needed her she would be here. I know she would come to do anything for me in a heart beat.'_ Yamato suddenly felt guilty for not getting her a present or even having the desire to even try and get one.   
  
"I'm terrible." He sighed and tried to blink back tears that were caused by the realization of how inconsiderate he had been, how cruel. It wasn't right it wasn't her fault. He could have tried harder to get in touch with her, he had promised her that night, but he slowly let go and forgotten what he had said. How could he. He closed his eyes and all he saw was her face smiling that special smile he craved as a young boy. Everything seemed to come flooding back.  
  
Yamato glanced over at his guitar. "I'll write her a song..just for her." He smeared tears off of his face. He took his prize possession out of its case and rested it in his lap and strummed a few notes. He would be up all night if he had to be.  
  
__________________  
  
"Hey Sport?" Malcolm peeked in the room hearing his sons voice and the melody of the guitar to match it. "What are you doing?" He smiled in wonderment at his son.   
  
"I'm writing a song...for momma." Yamato smiled up at him but then looked back down plucking at the strings.   
  
"Your mother?" he looked at him strangely.  
  
"You bet. It is Mother's Day after all. Its going to be her present. I'm going over there now, you can come if you want, you don't have to if you don't want to." Yamato set the instrument in its case and snapped it closed.  
  
"You can go." Malcolm looked questionably at the boy wondering what had spark his sudden interest and care in his mother.  
  
"Why do you want to see her all of a sudden?" He looked into his sons eyes trying to find what this new drive was.  
  
"Somthing just, well, clicked. See you later." He headed out the door. Malcolm shook his head in wonderment. "clicked?"  
  
__________________  
  
"Hey Mom. You okay?" Takeru looked over at his mother, she was sitting at the kitchen table looking out the window. "Mom?" He watched her as tears took over her shining blue eyes. Takeru knew why she was crying, a whole piece of her was missing. Yamato. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Normally he would be jealous but not today, he knew it had to be hard for her, Yamato hadn't even called.   
  
"Mom, I'm sure he'll call." Takeru walked over and started to massage her shoulders. She only shook her head. "Oh, come on Mom, you know that Yamato isn't-" Takeru was interrupted by the door bell. "Be right back." He squeezed her shoulders and walked over to the door.  
  
"Hey there Take-chan!" Yamato greeted rubbing his fingers through the blond mop then pushed past him towards his mother but stopped short when he saw her sitting in the kitchen, she seemed like a dark cloud was hanging over her head.  
  
"She misses you. We, well, she didn't think you would call or anything but I knew you would Yama." Takeru whispered as not to disturb his mother.   
  
"It's been a really long time." The older Ishida swallowed tears, Takeru nodded in agreement.  
  
_'She's just like I remember, why didn't I come back to her sooner?'_ Yamato bit his lip_ 'I don't know what to say to her. I wish dad would have come too. I know he misses her. If he saw her he'd probably feel the same way I feel. I guess I never got it through my thick head but all the times that I though I couldn't make it I just though of her, I guess you could call her my angel. No matter what she's always been there, I was the one who pushed her away...but not anymore.'_  
  
"Momma?" Yamato called out. Nancy turned around right away knowing full well Takeru would never call her that. Only he would.  
  
"Yamato? You came back." Nancy stood up and ran to her oldest son. Yamato held her in his arms, he was much taller then her now, grown up definitely. "You came back." She sniffed through tears, Yamato smiled and held her closer tears cascading over his own cheeks now. Takeru smiled gently at the two.  
  
"I didn't get you a card, or anything...but I wrote you a song..." Yamato pulled away from his mother. "If you don't want to hear it I understand, I've neglected you for so long. Last night I woke up and I couldn't stand it anymore, it wasn't right. I've been so terrible Momma." He explained.  
  
"No, Yamato, you haven't. It wasn't your fault." She hushed him.  
  
"Momma, It was-" He was silenced by a finger to the mouth. "Play your song, honey." She smiled that smile that melted away Yamato cloudy feelings.  
  
"Okay," He pulled out the guitar and strummed the first notes to the slow song he had conceived early that morning. Then he sang...  
  
"The women in my life wakes me up in the morning with a gentle touch. She kisses me and whispers 'darlin' this day was made for us.' The women in my life has a way of smiling that can turn a gray sky blue its just like here, just without trying to make the whole world new." He looked up to his mother trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"And she's there when I need her my guardian angel in the dark I can see her here by my side the women in my life catches me when I've fallen and holds me like a baby when I'm hurt no matter how high I climb she guides me safely back to earth." Memories of there last Mother's Day together at the park swirled around them, Nancy couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  
  
"And she's there when I need her my guardian angel in the dark I can see her here by my side  
the women in my life says I'm the one she prayed for and all she's ever gonna need but she's the one my heart was made for and that's the way its always gonna be." Yamato finished up and caressed the strings with his fingers sending out the last ending notes.  
  
Yamato looked up his blue eyes meeting hers.  
  
"I love you Momma." He smiled letting his tears fall freely.  
  
"I love you too, Yamato." She flashed him that special smile. There would be no more gray skies hanging over there heads, only blue from here on.  
  
____________________  
  
Aw, Happy Mother's Day! Read and Review!! I'd really appreciate it!! Questions or you just want to say Hello, it's LadySoraIshida@aol.com. Oh yeah, I forgot, I keep forgeting...the song is by little Mr. Billy Gilman ^^ it's called the woman in my life.  
  
-Lady Yamato  
  
  
  
  



End file.
